


It's too late.

by Misty_Eclipse



Category: Nomad of Nowhere (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, episode 12 au where everything is the same except, haha get ready to suffer lads! c:, the nomad was too late to stop the axe from hitting skout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 13:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16097024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty_Eclipse/pseuds/Misty_Eclipse
Summary: This.This was by her design.





	It's too late.

**Author's Note:**

> it took some willpower to not have a mild nervous breakdown while writing this, so enjoy this angst to your heart's content.  
> constructive criticism would be wonderful! i'm not that confident in my writing, and feedback is lovely to get so uh yeah!!!!
> 
> PS. i'm dead and episode 12 killed me am i right lads

With a loud clang, the bloodstained battleaxe fell on to the concrete. If it hadn’t been for the Nomad standing behind her and supporting her, Skout would have surely fallen on her back from its heavy impact. Instead, she dropped to her knees, shivering arms crossed over her bleeding abdomen.

 

Toth was still standing on the opposite side. Frozen, her arm still forward in the throwing motion that resulted in…  _ this.  _

 

_ This. _

 

_ This was by her design, _

 

_ No, but, Skout is sweet. Skout betrayed her. But, she wouldn’t- she cared about her. Then why- No, she wanted to save- But that’s- _

 

_ No, this was wrong.  _

 

_ So, so wrong. _

 

_ She was wrong. _

 

This seemingly eternal state of shock was wordlessly interrupted by the gaze of two weary, green eyes meeting Toth’s. She hadn’t even realized how wet her own eyes were. Strange.

 

It seemed Skout was having just as much trouble processing this moment as the other, while the Nomad’s wide eyes rapidly switched its focus between the two girls.

 

To them, time stood still.

 

Eventually, the spell was broken by the wildflower taking a raspy, weak breath. Toth braced herself, this time not for an attack from a wild beast or the slashing of a sword, but for as much scolding the meek girl might be able to manage in this injured state.

 

But nothing could prepare her for the three words that left her trembling lips.

  
  


**“...I-it’s… too late...”**

  
  


She sighed out the rest of the breath she had taken as her body limply leaned to the side. The Nomad had to reach down and catch her before she’d fall, and he went on one knee as he did, carefully laying her down on the concrete while her eyes fluttered shut.

 

And Toth just watched, mouth agape, the water escaping her eyes and crawling down her cheeks.

Under any other circumstance, she would have rushed to her and kneeled over her and picked her up and- Oh god, she was bleeding, and it was bad. It looked so much worse than in that storm, that massive sandstorm that they had traversed together-

 

Toth didn’t even look at the Nomad, only at the freckled face of the girl who lo- who  _ cared  _ about her. 

She didn’t need to look at the Nomad. She could  _ feel _ the rage in his featureless white eyes, burning in her skin. Toth has heard stories of the harm this man could do if he set his mind to it, and she knew that any moment now, he could go all out on her.

 

The Nomad wouldn’t allow her near Skout, even if she swore she’d help her, and she knew that. But if she doesn’t, she’ll never make it.

 

Only when the Nomad started rising to his feet, did Toth dare meet his furious gaze. At this point, she’s certain she can’t say anything that will redeem her. But, there is one thing.

If she can’t even take decent care of her, then…

 

In one breath, Toth instructed. 

“T-To the right of the stairway leading to the Don’s throne room, you’ll see the entrance to the infirmary, and you are to take her there. Take good care of her...”

 

Silence followed, for just a moment. Then, the Nomad raised his hand.

A massive, stone fist attached to an equally proportionate arm  raised up from the streets below and slammed itself down between Toth and the duo.

  
  
Toth realized, and  **it’s too late.**


End file.
